


Dawn

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [9]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon finds his brother once again staying up all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "Dawn"

Shannon groaned as he heard the familiar clink of a coffee cup hitting a table and the noise of a certain little brother shuffling through the living quarters of the bus. Sneaking a glance at his phone, he huffed when he saw that it was only 5 o’clock in the morning. He buried his head into his thin pillow and let out a muffled yell. They only went to bed four hours ago. He was going to kill Jared.

          Throwing his legs over the side of his bunk, Shannon jumped down. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair before marching in. Jared glanced up from his cup of coffee, a thin brown eyebrow slowly rising in question.

“Why the fuck are you up?” snapped Shannon, his hazel eyes narrowing on his brother.

Jared shrugged and took a sip before answering, “Just couldn’t sleep anymore.”

Shannon rubbed his eyes with his fingers, “We went to bed at one, its fucking five now. You’re fucking up before the sun. It has more common sense than you right now and that’s fucking sad. A ball of fucking gas has enough sense to stay asleep!”

“Uh, Shan, it’s the sun. It doesn’t really have a say to when it comes up.” Jared reasoned, “Like you said, it’s a ball of gas.”

Shannon shook his head, “Why are you awake?” he whined.

Again, Jared shrugged and sipped his coffee, “You’re welcome to go back to bed.”

“How can you function with only four hours of sleep Jay?” Shannon muttered, “Mom said ‘to take care of yourself’ and I think that a healthy amount of sleep is included in that.”

Jared rolled his eyes, “I’m fine Shan, now go back to bed. You’re grouchy.”

Shannon glared at his brother and grabbed the singer’s wrist, “Go back to bed.”

Jared sighed and pulled out of the grab, “I’m not four Shan, I think I can choose when I go to bed. Plus, I’ve always woken up early or do you fail to remember that part of our childhood?”

Shannon sighed and threw his hands up in the air, “I swear, God made little brothers to drive older brothers crazy!”

Chuckling, Jared pushed Shannon towards the bunks, “Go back to bed, jeez. You act as if I committed a homicide.”

“Ugh, too early for big words,” grumbled Shannon.

Jared laughed, “Homicide isn’t a big word Shan. Maybe I should get you a dictionary for your birthday.”

“You wouldn’t.” growled Shannon.

Jared stuck his tongue out, “It’s my present to you, so you have no say mister. No, off to bed with you.”

Shannon shook his head, “Yes  _Mom._ ”

Jared chuckled and waved his brother a ‘good-night’ before venturing away. As Shannon curled up in his bunk, he thought of one thing. Jared is a manipulative little freak.


End file.
